


Relax

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean helps you relax…in the very best way.





	Relax

“That’s it baby,” he breathes, soft lips ghosting along the column of your throat. “Just feel it, feel me inside.”

Dean’s grinding into you, rocking you against the soft cushion of memory foam covering his bed. You gasp underneath him, fingers clutching onto the pillow behind you. Your legs are spread in a wide V, toes curling into the tangled sheets.

He’s not fucking you particularly hard, but his thrusts are deliciously steady; his thickness dragging along your clenching walls with every expert roll of his hips.

He’s glistening and golden underneath the yellow lights, the dusting of cinnamon freckles prominent across the bridge of his nose and tops of his cheeks.

“Dean,” you pant, the lust thick even in your desperate whisper. “So good—god, you feel so good…”

“I know, honey,” he pants right back, his breath hot and tingly against your skin. “I gotcha, just let yourself go…I know y’wanna come, sweetheart. I can feel it. Just let go for me.”

You’ve lost the ability to speak, your vocabulary reduced to choked moans and broken pleas.

He stills suddenly, your orgasm-hungry cunt pulsing around his shaft. He leans back and straightens, pulls your legs up vertically until the heels of your feet rest atop his hard shoulders.

He starts to pump again, and you absently cross your ankles behind his thick neck. Your hips twitch when he gets a thumb on your clit, leisurely stroking up and down while he finds his previous rhythm.

“F-faster,” you manage, using your thighs to meet his thrusts.

“Nuh-uh,” Dean grunts, pushing a palm against your lower belly to still your hips. “Wanna fuck you just like this, wantcha to feel everything…” His voice sounds just as wrecked as yours; his self-control is aweing.

His thumb switches to slow circles, and the depth he’s reaching with this new angle is mind-numbing. You can feel the fire building, spreading hotter and higher with every swipe of his thumb.

“C’mon, baby,” He rasps, the hand on your stomach smoothing up to squeeze a breast. “Lemme feel it—”

And then you’re lurching up, fingers going rigid-stiff into the pillow case as you clamp down on him, liquid fire blanketing over you.

Dean’s thumb flees your clit, both hands clamping your thighs as he fucks you through the aftershocks, spearing right into your wet, clenching muscles as you go boneless.

You don’t even realize your eyes are closed until you crack them open. Dean rocks over you, mouth gaping and eyes lust-glazed as he nears the edge. You hear the clack when he gnashes his teeth together, fingers bruising into your flesh when his hips curl, sticky-hot wet flooding your belly—

His hips continue to roll long after he’s finished coming, and you can feel the final twitches inside you before he begins to soften.

He gingerly pulls out, warm wet sloshing out of you to stain the sheets. He plops to your side, smoothes the damp hair out of your eyes.

“Hey,” he whispers, and blinks lazy.

“Hey,” you croak.

“I could go for a nap.” He smiles, nuzzles his cheek into the swell of your bare breast.

“Yeah,” you breathe, setting your cheek against the damp spikes of his hair. “That sounds good.”


End file.
